Fung's Choices
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: The story of Fung's love life. M/M slash Don't like don't read. Fung/Gahri, Fung/Croc, and Fung/Lidong


Author's Note: Hello everybody, haven't heard from me in a while, lately I have been reading up on some stories from Kung Fu pandas and Inspiration really hit hard, I've read all sorts of stuff from Wolfboss/Po and /Sheng, Crane/Sheng, Croc/Fung and Po/ even one Gahri/ I really wanted to write for Fung/Gahri and Fung/Croc but I didn't think any was out there. I was proved wrong. Anyways That's what this is hope you guys enjoy.

Fung and Gahri in this Chapter, Going to be multichaptered, at least 4 planned possibly more

* * *

Being the leader of a gang isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when your gang has people that can't seem to get things right. Fung paced back and forth through the forest thinking to himself. "What's missing... What's missing..." He couldn't shake the thought from his conscience.

For the past few days he began to feel as if he were missing something, but he couldn't quite put his claws on what it was. As he paced faster, his gang members grew a little worried for their leader, they had never seen him so distraught, asides from the usual frustration he had when they'd mess things up or didn't follow orders, but this was different. They watched at a distance away from behind a thick of bamboo.

"I'm worried about Fung guys." One of the crocs said aloud eyes fixated on the pacing reptilian.

"Yeah, he never had been like this before" Wall eye partially stuttered out.

The crocodiles all sat down and thought up of what could've been possibly bothering their leader so much that he had to go off.

"I just can't figure it out!" Fung screamed, hands thrusting upwards to the clear sky as he looked for some sort of sign to help him resolve his current dilemma. "Damn it!" He threw his helmet on the floor and kicked it away, piercing his foot in the process, but he was so furious he didn't even care that he was now bleeding.

"Wow he must be really mad..." Irwin stated trepidaciously. His claws raised to his jaw as he rubbed the bottom, thinking of something to do but drawing blanks.

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here all day and wait for him to calm down so we can do something, I'm going to go ask him" Gahri boldly claimed as he stood with his chest puffed out. The croc wasn't very threatening or tall for that matter, he was the shortest crocodile there but he was bold and second in command so no one questioned his actions. The crocs weren't too sure about his plan though, they knew that Gahri knew what he was doing but wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Before anyone had the chance to stop him he was already gone.

Gahri padded over to the leader with a look of determination plastered on his narrow snout. Fung was stomping around in a fit of rage, oblivious to the much smaller croc making his way over to him. The larger croc grunted and growled as his anger was blinding him. The small reptile put his paw onto Fung's left shoulder. In response Fung quickly turned and sent Gahri flying backwards onto his back. He turned around and his eyes narrowed when he saw the smaller croc. "What do you want Gary?!" He wasn't the fondest of Gahri and right now he didn't feel like putting up with his shenanigans. He awaited impatiently for a response. The small croc was taken aback literally and stared at Fung in disbelief before clearing his throat.

"Fung, me and the other guys are worried about you, we haven't been on any raids in a while and you seem to be really distracted." He tried to mask his fear but his voice couldn't hide his true feelings.

Fung sighed, trying to calm himself down a little. "I just want to be alone Gahri... I need time to think." His tone becoming depressed. He strided over to the small croc and extended his paw to him. Gahri was in shock, for once Fung actually said his name correctly. The corners of his long snout curved upwards slightly as he took Fungs paw. The larger croc pulled him off the ground. "Just go Gahri, take the guys somewhere. I don't care..." Fung let him go and turned around, his scaled feet dragged across the ground as he was succumbing to depression from not figuring out what he was missing.

Gahri stood there now sporting a frown as he watched his leader sulk. He followed him disobediently. "Fung... You've been alone for the past few days." Fung grimaced at his words and felt his frustration returning to him.

"Gary I told you to go!" The larger croc didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing his face again. He continued walking forward.

"I won't leave Fung, not until I figure out what's bothering you." Gahri caught up to Fung and walked behind him. The larger leader continued and groaned in annoyance of the smaller male's presence. All he wanted wanted was more time to thing to himself about things mainly his dilemma he currently faced.

"Gary, I'm not asking for you to leave, it's an order, and even if you're second in command you still have to follow my orders." He blatantly put. Gahri paused for a moment before puffing his chest, and making his voice stern.

"But as a friend I have to stay by your side." Fung stopped mid step and his shoulders dropped. Gahri stood fast as his body quivered out of nervousness. Fung was shocked, throughout their many years of knowing each other, not once had Gahri considered him a friend.

His bewilderment put him at a loss of words. His pupils trembled as he stared at the ground. "Gahri considers me a friend..." he kept within his thoughts. He was troubled by the thought and was in a temporary state of paralysis.

Gahri became worried by the lack of movement. He slowly creeped his way around Fung to see his face. "Fung? Are you alright?" He scanned over the larger male's face and body trying to detect any sign of motion but there was none. Fung pondered why he reacted in such a manner, especially in front of his second in command.

Five minutes passed by and Gahri's worry only grew. Fung thought deeply about what it was until it finally hit him.

A smirk formed at the edges of his elongated snout. He chuckled lowly to himself and it progressively intensified. Gahri was still confused by this and questioned him. "Fung... what's so funny?" The larger croc shook his head as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Gahri you're something else..." he stated still shaking his head slowly. The confused croc took it as a compliment and noticed how he used his correct name again and smiled at Fung. The leader still couldn't put his claw on one thing though. Why Gahri? It seemed like he was the only one to really understand Fung yet at the same time he never really knew him.

Fung realized that friendship was something he had been neglecting for a while and this was the cause of his frustration. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but Gahri, thank you."

The small croc tilted his head to the side a taste. "For what?"

Fung rolled his eyes and sighed knowing he had to explain it to him. "For making me realize that I was missing friendship in my life." The croc looked down a bit ashamed then back up enthusiastically. "Oh, sorry... You're welcome." Fung placed his paw onto Gahri's shoulder and patted twice. The smaller croc smiled warmly at Fung and then remembered something. "Umm Fung, what happened to your foot?" He asked as he pointed to the gash that still bled a fine stream of crimson liquid.

"Oh that," Fung looked down and noticed the puncture. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine..." he casually said as he waved the issue off.

The two walked side by side back to the gang who still awaited patiently for their commanding officers to return.

Wall eyes was the first to speak out. "Is everything okay now, you two was gone for a long while?"

"Yes Wall eye, everything's okay now." Fung said as he rolled his eyes. The croc cheered in reply before he continued "And now we can get back to raiding!" He laughed.

The crocs all gathered around as Fung discussed his new plans and for now things were at peace.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

It took around three days to start because I haven't been able to push through and I usually write at nite, total time around 8 hours, I'll be working on the other chapters along with Legendary Relations and other projects, Please R&R so I can get feedback on my writing.

-Wolf Ghost Love 4 Lyf


End file.
